Shine a Light On
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and forty-three: They can't ignore 'the Finn thing' forever, and in Quinn's case there's more to it...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

_A/N: Seems I keep having to apologize! Sorry for the delay again, and sorry for the shortness... been sick all week, which makes it hard to get the brain cooperating *sigh*_

* * *

**"Shine a Light On"  
Rachel & Quinn  
Sunshine Girls #22 (sequel to "The Sun Also Rises") **

They were going to end up talking about it at some point, and they both knew. Neither of them was particularly looked forward to it, for a couple of reasons, then main one being… it was going to be awkward… so very awkward. There they'd be, discussing the boy they both liked and both knew the other liked, too… They'd have to deal with it… couldn't leave it there like they hadn't noticed, or it would end up ruining everything.

The moment showed up right out of nowhere. They'd been paired up for an activity and, having finished early, they were left sitting there, across from one another… silent. When they caught the other's eye, the thought came right away, though it was still left to be seen who would speak first.

"Whatever happens, I promise, I… I'm not going to go after him," Rachel opened.

"I know," Quinn nodded with a small smile, displaying her growing trust in her. "But it's not just about not acting on it, right? If we're going to be hanging out some more, there will be times where this includes Finn, and I wouldn't want to…" she trailed off, searching for how to close out that statement.

"Throw it in my face? Make me a third wheel? Wave the forbidden fruit?" Rachel started spouting off ideas.

"Yes," Quinn cut in so she would stop. "Exactly," she nodded, then, "Okay, well how about I try and fix you up with someone?" she suggested.

"Like who?" Rachel asked, at least curious. Quinn had to pause, as trying to answer that question immediately revealed issues… one big one in particular.

Could she tell her, about her secret, of Puck, and the baby, and… Sure, she said she wouldn't interfere between her and Finn, but if she knew what she'd been keeping from her… and from Finn… maybe that would change. Even if the Sunshine Girls had existed for all this time, as far as it being part of their reality again, it had not been there as long as her interest in Finn… and finding out her secret could make Rachel remember all that.

It wasn't even all about the thought of losing Finn, although that was indeed a frightening thought in her current condition. As surprising as it would seem, shocking to the Quinn she was just weeks ago, it would pain her to lose this friendship she'd built up with Rachel. There was a confidence between them, grown out of these childhood memories. No matter the time, and their falling out, they were bridging the gap, more and more, some of it without even realizing. And, yes, Rachel had lied to her all those years ago, and it had shot everything to hell, but they were kids back then, so everything could be different this time around.

If she looked back at the last few weeks, at everything going back to that scare with the baby and the trip to the hospital really… Rachel had been nothing but trustworthy, she absolutely had to give her that. She was not the easiest person to deal with in most occasions, especially in Glee Club territory, but then there was this other side, who even before the Sunshine Girls had resurfaced had gone and extended a hand to her. So maybe… maybe she could open up to her, break silence instead of holding that secret all to herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel brought her back to reality. "Why are you smiling?" she looked back to Rachel, waved it off.

"It's nothing. I, uh… I'll try and think of someone… someone good, better than good," she nodded, and Rachel smiled. Soon… she would tell her soon…

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
